SW06
Favourite Dress (大好きなドレス) is the sixth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW06/Transcript Chihaya has to choose a brand dress, and is expected to decide her brand now. Unsure what to choose, the sudden change of program leaves her completly lost. She is participling in a audition to represent the new Aogumi members on IdolTV and the new Mystic Shine collection alongside Aika-senpai! What should she do? She can't choose after all... Summary Intro by Chihaya. In the concert hall, a grand fashion show by Mystic Shine is hold. Beautiful models walk over the runway, including Miko. Moeka and Chihaya who are watching the show, are surprised. Moeka grumbly wonders how she was able to join the important show, espacilly after being beaten by Nagisa only a few days ago. Moeka also comments that it's sad that Nagisa is away again, reffering the work in Hanamura. Chihaya, on the other hand, is completly focused on the show. The final model, Aika, and the Stellar dress is announced, and everyone gets even more excited, espacilly Chihaya. Moeka grins and comments that Chihaya surely found her favourite brand by now. Aika enters the stage, and her aura appears a bit while she walks on the runway. The opening starts. Moeka and Chihaya leave the building along many other visitors and are obviously happy. Moeka claims that it was great, and Chihaya agrees with a smile. She mentions that she is amazed by the beauty of the dresses. Upong being asked whenever she'll use Mystic Shine now, Chihaya replies that she still is unsure. She likes the dresses, but they still are very pastel and bright. The two girls say good-bye, as Chihaya will head home now, and Moeka will head to the school dorms. However, Moeka then notices a video streamed on a big screen - it's the audition video of Nagisa. She calls Chihaya and they watch the video together. Mika reads out several comments from the internet that describe Nagisa as "one talent that appears once a millenium", "next Hoshina Saya" and "goddess of the stage". Chihaya and Moeka smile happily and cheer for their friend. Moeka comments that she knew that Nagisa was born to be an performer, even if she didn't admit it. In the late evening, when Chihaya is finally back, she is greeted by her parents. Her father just shortly says good-bye to her since he is now off to work, and her mother greets her, asking how she does. Chihaya tells her that the fashion show was great, and adds that she'll go to bed now. She is tired. On the next day, Chihaya is sitting in her classroom, waiting for homeroom to start. She is going through images of Mystic Shine's newest collection; to be exact, the Mystery Witch Uniform when Kurozaki-sensei enters the class. The lesson begins and Kurozaki-sensei announces an upcoming school audition in which he expects the first year students to perform in. It's a modeling contest, and the winner will perform with Shiraha Aika on a TV show that will promote Mystic Shine's newest collection. Thus, the choice isn't done by the teachers but by staff members of Mystic Shine. The girls start chatting nervously; quickly, idea of meeting the mysterious top designer of Mystic Shine appears. This seems to annoy the teacher, and he harshly asks for silence. The majority of students is surprised, and so is Chihaya, who didn't talk. Kurozaki-sensei reminds the girls that they now are performers, and no fans anymore, and shouldn't gossip like those. To prevent questions, he also adds that it's very unlikely for the top designer to appear. This leaves many of the girls sad, but Chihaya raises her hand, more out of instinct than wanting it. Kurozaki-sensei calls her, and Chihaya shyly asks what he means with "modeling contest". Happy to be back at the topic, Kurozaki-sensei nods and starts explaining. The girls are asked to do two things; coordinate an outfit that hasn't been promoted as such, and choose a dress with which they'd like to perform on the show. Since there are no questions left, he dismisses the class, reminding them to register for the audition. In the lunch break, Moeka and Chihaya meet up in the library. Moeka is excited to hear about the school casting; espacilly since fans are able to buy tickets as well. Chihaya promises that Moeka can join her backstage, if it's okay, making her even more happy. Chihaya wants Moeka's opinion regarding the coords, she prepared. She hasn't ordered them yet, since she isn't completly sure. She shows Moeka the top of the Blooming Aurora Uniform, the bottom of the Sleepy Fairy Uniform and the Shoes of the Red Heroine Uniform. She mentions that she is thinking about using the accessoire of the Arabian Lady Uniform. She states that she wants to use the Sleepy Fairy Uniform to perform. Moeka comments that all coords look very similar, which Chihaya explains to be because they all are part of the newest collection of Mystic Shine. She also plans on using the Sleepy Fairy Uniform, as it's she could be the fairy godmother, if Aika is Cinderella. Moeka doesn't seem convinced, and so does Chihaya. Moeka asks Chihaya if she believes that it's the right decision, and Chihaya replies that it'd make most sense. Both girls aren't happy about it, but don't know what to do otherwise. After a moment of silence, Moeka proposes that Chihaya could sleep over it, and think about it tomorrow. On the way home, Chihaya once again runs into someone. It's the same person, she had been running into twice. He turns around, slightly angry and annoyed. He asks her why she is constantly bumping into him, but Chihaya replies that it was an accident. She was lost in thoughts. He recognizes her school uniform and asks her, slightly surprised, if she made it into the school - he can't believe it, since she's quite clumsy. Chihaya, now a bit angry and furious, explains him that she isn't'' that ''clumsy. She introduces herself as rookie performer and model. MItsuo now is curious. He heard of the audition for the Mystic Shine campain performance, but Chihaya doesn't want to say anything, since she doesn't know him. Mitsuo dryly comments that all informations regarding the auditions are public, but he introduces himself as Kumoboshi Mitsuo. Mitsuo asks her what she thinks about the audition and its content, and Chihaya now realizes that there is no actual reason to ask for the self-coordinated outfits. Shouldn't the brand producers ask them to show off their skills in terms of performing? She tells him that it actually doesn't make much sense. Mitsuo laughs, and replies that being a model is likely more than just walking around and looking nice. Chihaya is slightly confused, but Mitsuo doesn't want to tell. Surprised, Chihaya becomes a bit angry; he teased it, and now should tell her. With an annoyed sigh, Mitsuo explains that as long as the performer doesn't want the dress to shine, it will only be a display of the performer, and not of the brand. Self-coordinated outfits are a great way to make the modles focus on their clothes instead of their performance, and increase the possibility for their dresses to shine. Surprised by his interessting answer, Chihaya is left without words. Mitsuo says good-bye, and leaves. Eyecatch Chihaya / Aika. Once having reached home, Chihaya is tired and falls on the sofa. She looks at her bag and shortly considers working with the dress, but decides against it - she's too tired, as she lives far away from school, and doesn't want to bother now. Her mother greets her, and asks her to help with dinner. Chihaya doesn't really want to, but when her mother mentions that her sister will come home today, her mood turns bright. She jumps up, and skips to the kitchen. After dinner, now in her room, Chihaya looks outside. She once again has opened the Mystic Shine website on her phone, but this time looks onto the Mystery Witch Uniform. She suddenly receives a message from her sister. She mentions that she left home again since she now lives in a flat in the central city alone. The message of her sister is simple; she says that she forgot to tell Chihaya that she looks good in her new school uniform. Chihaya replies and thanks her. Her sister soon sends another message and asks whenever Chihaya plans to use the Mystery Witch Uniform in her upcoming audition. She claims that it'd fit her greatly. Chihaya is surprised and asks why she thinks so, and her sister replied that she saw the 'sparkle' in Chihaya's eyes when they spoke about it during dinner time. Her sister sends another message in which she tells her that instead of doing what she believes to be right and correct, she should listen to her heart who is her strongest ally. Chihaya smiles and whispers that her sister always knows what's best for her. Her sister sends a final message, telling her to do the same with the self-coordinated outfit. She should present an outfit that makes her eyes sparkle. Once the day of the audition has come, the producer of Mystic Shine who is charge of the audition greets the Aogumi girls and the fans that were able to get tickets. Aika stands besides him. When Chihaya is called, she is asked why she thinks about the audition and why she should be choosen. Chihaya explains that she thinks that in order to have a good fashion show, the performer needs to make the dress shine, and not herself. She says that she loves dresses. She does, however, also note that this was just what a stranger told her on the street, causing Wakaishi-san to laugh. He asks Chihaya for the reason why she wanted to become an performer, and Chihaya explains him that Saya made her love performances, but it was the beauty of their dresses that made her wanting to be one as well; she wants to wear those cute dresses as well. Wakaishi-san asks for her decided dresses, and Chihaya presents first the Mystic Shine dress, she chose - the Mystery Witch Uniform, and explains that its rather dark yet cute colours would contrast the dress, she expects Aika to wear, the Dreamy Cinderella Dress, and give the main piece the chance to shine brighter. Both coords would be given the chance to be individually strong without taking the attention from each other. She then continues and tells them that the self-coordinated outfit, she chose, ended up being different than what she wanted to do originally. She looked through all Mystic Shine coords, but thinks that this fits best. All pieces are supposed to look great together. She presents the shoes of the Girl Outfit, the bottom of the Magenta Sky Uniform, the top of the Blooming Aurora Uniform and the hairbow of the Arabian Lady Uniform. When she walks down the runway, she shimmers in magenta. In the audience, Aika smiles and whispers something to Wakaishi-san while the fans cheer. He replies that it's not his final decision, but that he agrees. Mitsuo is standing in the back of the auditorium and is quite surpried, wondering why she chose this coord; he mentions that it's the weakest of the collection. Once the audition is finished, Wakaishi-san and Aika take the stage. They thank all girls, but Aika explains that one has convinced them. She congratulates Chihaya and announces her as winner. Chihaya is surprised and happy; she starts to cry in tears of happiness. She can't believe that she won her first audition. A few days later, the recording of IdolTV is about to start, and Chihaya is talking to Moeka via phone. Moeka is envious that Chihaya appears on IdolTV, her favorite show, but accepts it. She wishes Chihaya good luck. Aika and Chihaya are greeted by the MC of the show; Mika, once she finished her usual introduction. The two girls introduce themselves and Aika thanks the audience for watching. She explains that tomorrow is the launch date of Mystic Shine's newest collection whose name is Fairytale Princess. She introduces Chihaya as a promising rookie performer of her school, the Three Skies Academy and her house, Aogumi. Mika happily announces that they will perform today. The audience in the TV studio cheers. Behind the stage, Chihaya thanks Aika for being allowed to perform with her, but Aika is simply happy to work with her juniors. She asks Chihaya to perform the school motto with her; a tradition if Three Skies Idols perform together. They do that, before leaving for the stage. Together, they perform Fairytale no Youna which is a success. Chihaya is able to perform with a Rookie Radiance. Afterwards, Mika congratulates the girls for the great show, and Aika comments that Chihaya is a promising newbie; she must like dresses a lot. Chihaya simply smiles. Sometime later, Mitsuo sits in the garden of a grand mansion, with a notebook in front of him, and a cup of tea in his hand. The door behind him opens, and someone enters the garden. Mitsuo asks the person how her day was, and she replies that it was nice. He mentions the recording that was quite nice and interessting. She replies that she was surprised by the choice. Mitsuo comments that it's all about making a dress shine, and shine with it, but agrees - the coord is really not good.The two laugh. Mitsuo mentions that he met her before, and that she can be quite clumsy and annoying. She asks him why he thinks that she was choosen if she was that annoying, but Mitsuo replies that, in the end, she made her dress shine, and that's the only thing that counts to the campain, he thinks. He adds that she doesn't really think that it's his decision either way. Nothing else but her shoes are shown. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Fukurou Chihaya * Kawai Miko * Natsuno Moeka * Shiraha Aika * Mizushima Nagisa (mentioned / cameo on a video) * Yamashita Mika * Fukurou Sora * Fukurou Yuna * Takahashi Haruka * Nakamura Ai * Kurozaki Akira * Kumoboshi Mitsuo * Chihaya's sister * Wakaishi-san * Woman Trivia * The intro is spoken by Chihaya. * Fairytale no Youna debuts as insert song after a cameo in the previous episode. * The Mystery Witch Uniform and the Dreamy Cinderella Dress debut in CGI. * The Girl Outfit debuts, being worn by the woman in the end. * Skyward Light debuts. * For the first time, a radiance was shown outside of a performance. Chihaya gains her Rookie Radiance. * The comment about Nagisa being the one talent that appears once in a millenium is a reference to Hashimoto Kanna. * Since the last scene of SW05 is set in Shibuya, and Chihaya and Moeka walk through Shibuya, it's likely that the scene is set before the fashion show. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes